Clothier
The Clothier is an NPC who sells vanity items to the player. One of the things he says when you talk to him is "Thanks again for freeing me from my curse. Felt like something jumped up and bit me." This confirms that he is the Old Man from the dungeon. He will come to town after Skeletron is defeated, and only if there is an empty home. He drops the red hat upon death, and this is the only way to obtain it. QuotesEdit "Life is like a box of clothes, you never know what you're gonna wear!" (reference to Forrest Gump) "T'were I younger, I would ask the Nurse out. I used to be quite the lady killer." (Nurse must be present, reference to Lady Killers) "Mama always said I would make a great tailor." (reference to Forrest Gump) "Being cursed was lonely, so I once made a friend out of leather. I named him Wilson" (reference to Cast Away) "Thanks again for freeing me from my curse. Felt like something jumped up and bit me."(reference to Forrest Gump) "(Player name) ... we have a problem! Its a Blood Moon out there!"(reference to Apollo 13/Only during Blood Moon) "I keep having vague memories of tying up a woman and throwing her in a dungeon." (Explains why the mechanic is found in the dungeon, as the clothier was at one point possessed by Skeletron.) "Of course embroidery is hard! If it wasn't hard, no one would do it! That's what makes it great." (reference to A League of Their Own) "I know everything they're is to know about the clotherin' business." (reference to Forrest Gump) "That Red Hat of yours looks familiar..." (only if you are wearing the red hat) Price List Item Sale Price Special Conditions Black Dye 1 None Summer Hat 1 (Day) Plumber's Shirt 25 (Night) , Full Moon Plumber's Pants 25 (Night) , Full Moon The Doctor's Shirt 20 Morning after Full Moon The Doctor's Pants 20 Morning after Full Moon Familiar Shirt 1 None Familiar Pants 1 None Familiar Wig 1 None Mime Mask 2 (Blood Moon) Clown Hat 2 Clown defeated Clown Shirt 1 Clown defeated Clown Pants 1 Clown defeated NamesEdit Note: Upon adding a new name, make sure you add it according to the ABC list. A Clothier speech error. ■Alfred ■Alek ■Arthur ■Cedric ■Clive ■Cyril ■Clearins ■Edgar ■Edmund ■Edward ■Eustace ■Fitz ■Graham ■Henry ■Herald ■Lincoln ■Lloyd ■Mervyn ■Nigel ■Old Man River (He may be from Mississipi) ■Pip ■Rodney ■Rodrick ■Roland ■Rupert ■Sebastian ■Zerard TriviaEdit ■The section of the quote: "Felt like something jumped up and bit me" is also from Forrest Gump. On a similar note, this may have been how he got cursed, It may have been a corrupted Bunny, or a teaser for a new enemy type ■"The Ladykillers" is a 2004 movie with Tom Hanks. ■If talked to while wearing his Red Hat, he only says "That Red Hat of yours looks familiar..." ■The quote; "Player name... we have a problem!" is a reference to the 1995 film "Apollo 13" (also starring Tom Hanks). ■Before the 1.0.5 patch, the Clothier sold the Plumber's Shirt and Plumber's Pants rather then the Familiar Clothes ■If you look at his face after he dies, you will notice that his eyes turn red. ■As the "Old Man" NPC, he has red eyes, but as the Clothier, he has blue eyes. This is likely a result of him being freed from his curse. Update InfoEdit 1.1 ■The Clothier now gets a random name upon spawning. ■The Clothier now sells clown attire or clown clothes after killing a clown during the blood moon. 1.0.4 ■Added to the game.